Wspomnienie wojenne
by RitterC
Summary: Tekst powstał na - niestety nieudany - pojedynek na Forum Mirriel. Ostrzeżenia: śmierć postaci, brak epilogu, duże zmiany w ostatecznej Bitwie. Betareader: Olga P.


**Wspomnienie wojenne**

Pokój wyglądał na nieużywany. Na meblach i zgromadzonych bibelotach leżała gruba warstwa kurzu. Również podłoga była nim pokryta. W dawno nieotwieranych oknach pająki stworzyły już wielowarstwowe pajęczyny. Część mebli była zniszczona, korniki zrobiły już swoje. Tylko stojący przy jedynym, oczyszczonym oknie, niewielki stolik i wyglądający na wygodny, wyściełany fotel nie były pokryte kurzem. Stojąca na stoliku myślodsiewnia migotała srebrnym blaskiem zdeponowanych w niej dawno temu wspomnień. Atmosfera pokoju była martwa, pusta. Zmieniło się to jednak, gdy w drzwiach stanęła starsza, wsparta na czarnej lasce, kobieta. Kiedyś jej włosy były brązowe i zdawały się żyć własnym życiem. Dziś, po ponad sześćdziesięciu latach wyprostowały się i zsiwiały. Ale nadal, tak jak dawniej, zdawały się otaczać pooraną zmarszczkami twarz ochronnym kokonem.

Hermiona Snape, _de domo_ Granger, _primo voto_ Malfoy nie wchodziła do tego pokoju od czasu śmierci Severusa, która nastąpiła blisko półtora roku temu. Dziś jednak postanowiła zrobić wreszcie porządek z pozostawionymi przez Severusa wspomnieniami. Siadając w fotelu w którym zwykł siadywać, w tych nielicznych, wolnych chwilach, jej małżonek poczuła się jakby po jego śmierci znalazła wreszcie swoje miejsce. Zanim jednak zdążyła się zanurzyć w myślodsiewni zaatakowały ją jej własne wspomnienia.

 _Drugiego maja 1998 roku, siły zła – nawet dziś, po tym co ją wtedy spotkało, nie mogła się zmusić żeby nazwać czarnoksiężnika, który wywołał wojnę po imieniu – uderzyły na Hogwart. Była tam wtedy. Podobnie jak jej najbliżsi przyjaciele, Harry i Ron. Potter poszedł do Zakazanego Lasu, aby zmierzyć się z czystym złem. Oni zostali, aby walczyć. Hermiona kątem oka widziała padającego Freda. Chwilę później zginęli Lupin i Tonks, do końca starający się osłonić drugie. Nie zauważyła zielonego promienia klątwy śmierci zmierzającej w jej kierunku. Poczuła tylko, że leci w powietrzu zaś zaklęcie przeznaczone dla niej uderza w Rona, który ją odepchnął. Nie dane jej było rozpaczać po śmierci przyjaciela. Śmierciożerca, który rzucił Avadę od której zginął Weasley przekonał się szybko, że nie należy zadzierać ze wściekłą czarownicą, bo kończy się to źle._

 _Czas na rozpacz przyszedł dopiero po Bitwie. Straty były ogromne. Z wielkiej rodziny Weasleyów zostało tylko pięć osób. Reszta miała na zawsze pozostać na Cmentarzu Obrońców. Neville Longbottom i Dean Thomas aż do śmierci przebywali w szpitalu św. Munga. Niektóre rodziny Ślizgonów zostały całkowicie zniszczone. Z całego rocznika Hermiony, ze Slytherinu przeżyli tylko Draco Malfoy i Blaise Zabini._

 _Spotykać z Draconem zaczęła się po drugiej rocznicy Bitwy. Ich związek kwitł. Ale Malfoy pozostał Ślizgonem. Wrednym Ślizgonem. Gdy po trzech latach postanowili się pobrać, Draco odwołał całą imprezę_ _tuż przed uroczystością. Wrócił do niej po kilku miesiącach. Przepraszał, a ona mu uwierzyła. W rok później byli małżeństwem. Straciła go po dwunastu latach. Malfoy prowadził jakieś interesy z mugolami i zginął w strzelaninie po mugolskiej stronie._

 _Pocieszenie znalazła w ramionach Severusa Snape'a, który – podobnie jak ona – stracił wtedy najbliższą osobę, swojego chrześniaka. Spotykali się przez długi czas, gdy tylko Snape, będący podówczas dyrektorem Hogwartu, znajdował na to czas. Spędzali ze sobą każdą wolną chwilę, aż w końcu zdecydowali się pobrać. Pozostali małżeństwem przez trzydzieści dziewięć lat. Severus zmarł nie osiągnąwszy szacownego wieku. Wojenne przeżycia odcisnęły na nim niezmywalne piętno. Nigdy nie wrócił w pełni do zdrowia. Przeczuwając nadchodzącą śmierć Snape zdeponował niektóre ze swoim wspomnień w myślodsiewni, którą miała przed sobą._

Hermiona wyrwała się z własnych wspomnień i zapatrzyła niewidzącym wzrokiem w srebrzyste nitki. Nagle zdecydowanym ruchem zanurzyła twarz w myślodsiewni. To, co jej się ukazało, było zaledwie migawką, niczym więcej.

 _Draco Malfoy siedział w fotelu, w ręku trzymał szklaneczkę z Ognistą Whisky. Naprzeciwko niego, w takim samym fotelu znajdował się Severus. Przez chwilę obaj panowie milczeli, aż wreszcie jej drugi mąż zaczął:_

 _\- Draco, nie powinieneś był tego robić._

 _\- Musiałem, Severusie. Będą z tego dobre pieniądze._

 _\- Ale czy są tego warte? Ten brud nigdy już z ciebie nie zejdzie._

 _\- Muszę zapewnić środki do życia dla Hermiony._

 _\- Po co? Przecież jeśli coś ci się stanie ona i tak odziedziczy wszystko._

 _\- I tutaj się mylisz. Ponieważ ja już mam dziecko, prawowitego następcę, Hermiona nie dostanie niczego._

 _\- Z kim, Draco?_

 _\- Przecież wiesz, Severusie._

 _\- Loony Travis. - Zrozumienie pojawiło się w obsydianowych oczach Snape'a._

 _\- Zgadza się. Jak zawsze masz rację. Gdy została porwana przez śmierciożerców ukryła dziecko. Wróciłem tam następnego dnia i wywiozłem z Anglii. Jest teraz u mojego kuzyna w Hiszpanii._

Gdy wyrwała się z objęć myślodsiewni zrozumiała dlaczego Draco nigdy nie chciał mieć dzieci. Nie miał odwagi, aby powiedzieć jej, że gdzieś tam, na kontynencie, rósł nowy lord Malfoy. Zdecydowanym ruchem ręki zrzuciła myślodsiewnię ze stolika i wyszła z dawnego gabinetu męża trzaskając drzwiami. Wiedziała, co powinna zrobić.

Następnego dnia rano ogrodnik opiekujący się Cmentarzem Obrońców znalazł jej zimne ciało przy grobowcu Weasleyów.


End file.
